visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
MO'SOME TONEBENDER
center|650x650px Biografía MO'SOME TONEBENDER es una banda japonesa formada en 1997 en Fukuoka, Japón. Estuvieron bajo el sello discográfico UK.PROJECT desde 1990 a 2001 y 2003 a 2004 y desde el 2015 hasta la fecha; bajo Universal Music Japan de 2001 a 2003; Columbia Music Entertainment desde 2004 a 2008 y con Nippon Columbia de 2010 a 2013. Historia MO'SOME TONEBENDER se formó a fines de 1997 en Fukuoka cuando Kazuhiro Momo (voz y guitarra) con su amigo Isamu Fujita (baterista) descubrieron a Yasunori Takei (bajo) en un show en vivo y lo invitaron a armar una banda juntos. Después de distribuir varias cintas de demostración durante los shows en vivo, su primer mini-álbum DRIVE salió a la venta en 1999. Gracias a su rendimiento enérgico en sus presentaciones en vivo, los rumores comenzaron a extenderse y pudieron construir sus nombres como un acto de apertura para muchas bandas extranjeras. Después de lanzar su primer álbum completo, DAWN ROCK, en 2000, su nombre se hizo bastante conocido para ellos por un importante contrato con Universal Music Japan. Dos de sus mayores éxitos fueron lanzados en 2001 y 2002; y LIGHT, SLIDE, DUMMY, el último de los cuales fue considerado por muchos como uno de los mejores lanzamientos japoneses del año. Después de regresar a su antiguo sello QUATTRO-UK DISCS para un álbum experimental, punkish TRIGGER HAPPY, tuvo lugar otro cambio de sello, esta vez con Columbia Music Entertainment. Integrantes Miembros *Kazuhiro Momo (百々和宏) – voz, guitarra *Yasunori Takei (武井靖典) – voz, bajo *Isamu Fujita (藤田勇) – guitarra Miembros de soporte *Masahiro Hishiya (菱谷 昌弘) – batería (miembro de HINTO) *Masaaki Mizuaki (水野 雅昭) – batería (miembro de SPANK PAGE) Discografía Albums & EP MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_DAWN_ROCK.jpg|DAWN ROCK 22.09.2000 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_HELLO.jpg|HELLO 21.09.2001 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_LIGHT,_SLIDE,_DUMMY.jpg|LIGHT, SLIDE, DUMMY 23.10.2002 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_TRIGGER_HAPPY.jpg|TRIGGER HAPPY 12.11.2003 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_The_Stories_of_Adventure.jpg|The Stories of Adventure 22.09.2004 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Rockin'_Luuula.jpg|Rockin' Luuula 07.12.2005 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_SUPER_NICE.jpg|SUPER NICE 21.02.2007 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_C.O.W._(Check_Out_World).jpg|C.O.W. (Check Out World) 03.10.2007 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_SING!.jpg|SING! 24.09.2008 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_STRUGGLE.jpg|STRUGGLE 08.12.2010 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Strange_Utopia_Crazy_Kitchen.jpg|Strange Utopia Crazy Kitchen 18.07.2012 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Baseball_Bat_Tenderness.jpg|Baseball Bat Tenderness 04.12.2013 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Rise_from_HELL.jpg|Rise from HELL 22.04.2015 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Ride_into_HEAVEN.jpg|Ride into HEAVEN 05.08.2015 Mini-álbums MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_DRIVE.jpg|DRIVE 15.12.1999 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Echo.jpg|echo 27.04.2001 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_faster!.jpg|faster! 22.06.2005 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_YOUTH.jpg|YOUTH 10.11.2010 Singles MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Mirai_wa_ima.jpg|Mirai wa ima 20.02.2002 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_idiot.jpg|Idiot / LAKE SIDE 03.07.2002 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Mishiranu_Tokoro.jpg|Mishiranu Tokoro 25.09.2002 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_DUM_DUM_PARTY.jpg|DUM DUM PARTY 19.03.2003 MO'SOME TONEBENDER - GREEN & GOLD.jpg|GREEN&GOLD 28.04.2004 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Unhappy_New_Age.jpg|Unhappy New Age 08.09.2004 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Beetle_Burner.jpg|Beetle Burner 20.04.2005 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Pechika.jpg|Pechika 19.10.2005 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_You_are_Rock'n_Roll.jpg|YOU ARE ROCK'N ROLL 23.08.2006 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_TIGER.jpg|TIGER 24.01.2007 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Synchronicity.jpg|Synchronicity / Quiet 30.04.2008 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_joy.jpg|JOY 28.05.2008 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Toshime_Shimetsu.jpg|Kimi to Doko Made Mo 25.06.2008 Singles digitales MO'SOME TONEBENDER - Blue bird is dead.jpg|Blue bird is dead 05.05.2010 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_STRIKES_GIG_2010.jpg|STRIKES GIG 2010 24.11.2010 DVD MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_no_evil_film_volume_I.jpg|no evil film volume I 18.12.2002 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_no_evil_film_volume_II.jpg|no evil film volume II 19.02.2003 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_Mo'some_Tonebender_Alive_2005_11.24_Liquid_Room_Ebisu.jpg|no evil film presents MO'SOME TONEBENDER ALIVE 2005 11.24 LIQUID ROOM ebisu 22.03.2006 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_no_evil_film_presents_DOCUMENT_Hibiya_Yagai_Ongakudo.jpg|no evil film presents DOCUMENT Hibiya Yagai Ongakudo 04.07.2007 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_EARLY_MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_no_evil_film_DELUXE_Edition.jpg|EARLY MO'SOME TONEBENDER no evil film DELUXE Edition 06.02.2008 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_BEST_OF_WORST.jpg|BEST OF WORST 27.04.2011 Compilaciones MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_MO'SOME_TONEBENDER.jpg|MO'SOME TONEBENDER 03.2011 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_BEST_OF_WORST.jpg|BEST OF WORST 27.04.2011 Split Maxi MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_-_FOE_MO'SOME_TONEBENDER.gif|FOE/MO'SOME TONEBENDER FOE x MO'SOME TONEBENDER 23.06.2000 Otras compilaciones *03.10.2000 Varios artistas - Tribute to the Pixies (#5 Planet of Sound) *25.02.2004 Varios artistas - Fine Time: A Tribute to NEW WAVE (#1.9 To Hell With Poverty!) *07.10.2009 Varios artistas - Hello! LOW IQ 01 (#11 Miracle) *06.06.2012 Varios artistas - dip Tribute: 9Faces (#1 Time Acid No Cry Air) *26.03.2014 Varios artistas - Yes, We Love butchers ~Tribute to bloodthirsty butchers~ Night Walking (#7 Lost in time) *27.07.2016 Varios artistas - Ninja Slayer From Compilation 「Ki」(#10 Black Nightmare) *05.07.2006 Varios artistas - Asian Kung-Fu Generation Presents Nano-Mugen Compilation 2006 (#7 Have You Ever Seen the Stars? (Shooting Star Ver.)) *25.05.2011 Varios artistas -「Close×WORST」Tribute song album (#9 Bluebird Is Dead) Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *MySpace Oficial *Correo Oficial *Perfil Nippon Columbia *Perfil Universal Music Japan *Wikipedia japonesa Galería MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_01.jpg|2011 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_02.jpg|2015 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_03.jpg|2016 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_04.jpg|2017 MO'SOME_TONEBENDER_05.jpg|2018 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Metaruka (kari) (Julio 2011) thumb|right|300 px|Shining (Julio 2012) thumb|left|300 px|ElectBoys (Enero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|FEEVEER (Octubre 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Hibiya Yagai Ongakudo (Abril 2015) thumb|right|300 px|nuts (Julio 2015) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1997 Categoría:J-Rock Columbia Music Entertainment Categoría:UK.PROJECT